


I Don't Know How To Say I Love You

by LittleFoxx



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFoxx/pseuds/LittleFoxx
Summary: Kit Fisto, your Master of the Jedi ways, tries his best to admit his feelings.Because reasons.
Relationships: Kit Fisto/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I Don't Know How To Say I Love You

It had been...too many years. All you knew was Master Kit Fisto raising you. Teaching you how to use the Force, how to live by the Jedi Code. Essentially he taught you how to live.

Though Master Fisto taught you everything, there was one Jedi you admired and looked up to. But his presence was fleeting yet it was so peaceful and calming it helped. Once you questioned your Master about it but he just smiled and told you:  
"Do not worry my Pearl, everyone gets help from outside the teachings of their Master." You took it to heart, maybe this presence was only help, guidence.

As you grew, you noticed your Master more. And his actions towards you changed little by little. Especially after you hit puberty. His touches, a little longer than should be, he glances extra soft when looking in your eyes, his smile always the same but in your kind, he was always smiling. It was the most captivating smile you had ever witnessed.

Oh his smile... the stars it would ignite in your mind and heart, blinding you to everything. His smile was the universe and Sith be damned, you would do anything to make sure he would always smile. That aside, anytime around other Master's and padawans, you made sure you were doubly protected. Around Kit...around your Master, you weren't so careful. You were raised connected to him and his Force Essence and he was used to yours and knew when to leave you alone.

All your past aside, seeing him solo training in the room allowed you walls to slip down and yourind to wander.  
He was only in his trousers and a blindfold as he fought multiple AI droids coming at him from all angles with all sorts of weapons. It was captivating to see him. The way he twisted, ducked, parried, attacked. Everything was almost...perfect.  
And your mind wandered.

How would his body feel twisting against you, how would it feel to have just breathing heavily near you..so distracted in your thoughts watching him blankly you didn't notice he had finished his practice. That he was walking towards you with a smirk. Not until he smoke your name.

"Hello my dear. Care to train too?" His smooth voice, his smooth smile aimed directly at you.  
"M...master!" You stuttered out of your daydream with a startled gaze straight into his eyes. He only smiled at you, a strange smile you had barely seen before. Only a soft memory of it.  
"My dear padawan, I asked if you wanted to train with me. A spar perhaps? Or maybe something... else?" As Kit said the last word your stomach tightened into knots as your mind raced. Did he read your daydreams...?! As soon as you thought it, his smirk widened.  
"Yes my dear. Though I am as innocent as you. I cannot help but feel...connected. There has been something strong between us since I took you on as my Padawan when you were 16. Now you are only a year from your training and more than ready foe trials I can admit I have been selfish. And yet, Master Yoda has not dissuaded me from what I request of him."

You are stunned into silence. His words and his actions as he spoke. So caught up in what he was saying you hadn't really noticed he had taken you into his arms, both wrapped around your waist. It was protective but also gentlemanly. Not too low to cause trouble but low enough to spark a little something in you to gasp.  
You opened your mouth to speak but words failed you. In the silence your mind raced, thinking everything and nothing as your Master held you and you smiled, slowly wrapping your arms around his neck, under his tendrils. Eventually words managed a way out.  
"Master Fisto...you felt and feel it too...?" The only thing you could say. 

In response the only answer you got was a smirk and the softest. Quickest. Kiss to your lips before you softly fainted from shock into his arms.

Was it shock? Or did you just fake it to spend more time in your Master's arms...


End file.
